1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a faucet assembly, more particularly to a faucet assembly which has two spouts for releasing filtered and unfiltered water therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional faucet assembly is shown to include a faucet body 1, a tubular housing 2, a spout 4 and a control knob 3.
As illustrated, the faucet body 1 defines a water passage chamber having a cold water inlet adapted to be connected fluidly with a cold water supply source 111, a hot water inlet adapted to be connected fluidly with a hot water supply source 112, and a water outlet for discharging water therefrom.
The tubular housing 2 is sleeved rotatably around the faucet body 1, and has a peripheral wall with upper and lower ends establishing a water-tight seal in cooperation with the faucet body 1 so as to define an annular chamber between the tubular housing 2 and the faucet body 1, and between the upper and lower ends of the peripheral wall. The annular chamber is in fluid communication with the water passage chamber via the water outlet. The housing 2 further has a spout mounting port which is in fluid communication with the annular chamber and from which the spout 4 extends integrally and outwardly so as to guide the water inside the annular chamber to an exterior of the faucet assembly.
The control knob 3 is mounted on the tubular housing 2 for regulating and stopping flow of the water from the annular chamber to the exterior of the faucet assembly.
Since the aforesaid conventional faucet assembly is provided with only one spout, water discharged therefrom is generally not filtered and is thus fit only for washing and common use. In order to obtain drinking water, a two-spout faucet assembly 10 (see FIG. 1A) is provided with two spouts that are spaced apart from each other. As a result, a relatively large sink is needed to be disposed under two spouts of the assembly 10 (see FIG. 1A).